Starjun
How Starjun joined the Tourney Starjun (スタージュン Sutājun) is a former Sous Chef of the Gourmet Corp., one of the major antagonists of the series, and Toriko's twin and rival. He is the 2nd strongest member of the Gourmet Corp. Despite his status as a member of the Gourmet Corp. and a wanted criminal, he took up the profession of a Gourmet Hunter as his secondary job and is currently searching for an unknown ingredient, and has even formed a combo with Ootake in order to find it. Starjun is the main antagonist of the Regal Mammoth Arc, and a major antagonist during the Cooking Festival Arc. He was assigned by Midora to aid the Heavenly Kings on their journey at Gourmet World and he got partnered with Toriko to capture GOD on Area 2. Still searching for the GOD food, Starjun winds up killing soldiers under a renegade general. He was spotted by their superior, General Diego and prepared to engage in war. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Starjun holds his right hand on fire. After the announcer calls his name Starjun uses his Burner Knife to burst flames as the camera zooms and says "Even if they’re always careful, all humans eventually die." Special Moves Strong Flame (Neutral) Starjun uses the Burner Knife to send trails of flames forward. Burner Broil Stab (Side) Starjun thrusts the Burner Knife, sending a beam of fire forward. Burner Punch (Up) Starjun jumps into the air with his right fist covered in flames. Fire Spear (Down) Starjun creates a spear composed of fire around his forearm and pierces it. Burner Shot (Hyper Smash) Starjun shoots a barrage of fire projectiles from his hands, riddling the opponent full of holes. Volcano (Final Smash) Starjun creates a large torrent of flames. The opponent must dodge, or else they'll be burned and knocked away. Victory Animation #Starjun swings his Burner Knife, spreading fire and says "The fire only grows stronger." #Starjun swipes his hand and makes a fire pillar saying "Farewell, you fool." #Starjun pushes his right hand and swings his Burner Knife making a cross of fire and says "If you fled, I wouldn't be burning you to serve on a platter." On-Screen Appearance Starjun walks out of fire and says "You must be purged by my flames!" Trivia *Starjun's rival is the renegade general of the Mexican army, General Javier Diego. *Starjun shares his English voice actor with Stagnox. *Starjun shares his Japanese voice actor with Light Plane, Kung Jin, Asato Tsuzuki, Wildcat, Gus, Stalblind, Aladdin, Bob Makihara, Akira Yuki, the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam) and Gyro Zeppeli. *Starjun shares his German voice actor with Jack Levin, Kamen Rider OOO, Capricorn Shura and Ciel Phantomhive. *Starjun shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Baby Vegeta and Hidan. *Starjun is one of the few Gourmet Corps members to not be evil having helped Toriko before. Category:Toriko characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters